Elysium
by Fyliwion
Summary: AU OneShot She took the only path that was left for her, but along the way found freedom. AokoKaito


AN: This is different from my normal fics. Another AU, and one that's based off of feudal Japan. There will likely be a second chapter, and no it will not become a lemon- Very likely the second chapter would be there to add the finishing touch. For now however I'll leave it as is. Feel free to flame if you like- I admit that all characters are probably an OOC, but as I said this is an AU and when I wrote it, it was under the intentions of making this part of a reincarnation fic following (several different AU's all giving views of Kaito and Aoko in different lives... perhaps tying together my other most resent fic Fall from Heaven).

Any comments are welcome, and forgive me for grammar or spelling.. I checked over, but as I tell my English Professor after every writing I do... I'm not an editor... and never will be.

* * *

The material fell from her arm- slowly dropping little by little as his hand ran over her shoulder, she shivered at his touch when he reached for the other sleeve, fingers creping over the skin.

"You'll let him go?" her voice was strained slightly and she dare not look up at the man next to her.

His lips brushed over her neck delicately, and she fought not to shudder, "I gave you my word. A wedding present-" he pushed down the sleeve of her kimono for further access as his hand moved to her obi, "The thief shall go free."

She made no movement.. immobile even as his hands worked on her long sash, "I told you. No harm will be done and he shall be allowed to leave alive- with the assurance of course that he shall not be seen near my lands ever again... I'm afraid I can't promise anything more."

The woman nodded letting him allow the material to fall to the ground, "You, the new Lady of the Hakuba house hold and the most beautiful woman in Japan, shall have anything she desires" he told her with a smile before pulling at the ribbon in her hair causing it to cascade down her back in waves.

She wondered that he didn't notice how dead her eyes were. How they had lost their luster long ago, and that she barely moved as he kissed her neck again, simply an object for him to hold onto. Finally she whispered, "But- you won't hurt K- _him _will you? You swear?" It sounded simple, a question and nothing more. None of the pain that she believed should be evident, none of the sorrow that was wracking her... the guilt.

All the man did was laugh, "Aoko-sama I swore to you didn't I? I hold my word, you know this well. Really does he amuse you that much? I thought him somewhat of a nuisance, but perhaps I should let you keep him as a servant or something- I'd daresay you're making me jealous the way you talk about him so." He kissed her cheek shaking his head as though it were some joke.

She didn't respond letting her head continue to hang. She felt his hands run over her kimono and let it fall , "Oh.. I didn't know" she said dully after a moment. She should be grateful. The Hakuba family was a great family, respectable and powerful. Any woman in Japan would be thankful to have him at her side, yet there was only one reason she had agreed to becoming his betrothed. Only one.

His hand was running down her side when a knock interrupted as though in answer to her prayers. "Sir!" came the hectic voice. "Sir.. its important... Sir the-" Hakuba pulled away with a sigh, "Well it appears we must wait until later.." he kissed her cheek. "Until later love."

He moved to stand up readjusting his clothing he ran a hand through his hair to assure he looked somewhat neat. Patting her cheek lovingly he crossed the room opening to door where two samurai stood, only to shut it once more and his footsteps disappear down the hall.

After she was sure the man was gone, she sunk to her knees feeling completely worn and filthy. Tears refused to run down her cheeks even as they pricked her eyes waiting to fall... after a few moments she reached for her kimono trying to wrap it back around her. It felt like lead in her hands as she whispered, "I hate him." Something in her mind told her she wasn't being fair. Hakuba was always the perfect noble... respectable and would never do anything if she protested. He was kind- gentle... and she knew he loved her too. And yet... she hated him.

Every time he touched her she felt soiled, like she was a concubine or one of the prostitutes that set up shop in the larger cities such as Edo or Kyoto. She found herself clutching at her kimono, it didnt' matter the ceremony for their wedding had already begun and it would be finished the next day. It didn't matter to all those around them she was already part of his property...

She held herself tightly fighting tears, "I hate him... I hate him.. but.. but I can't.. I have to do this... I can't let them kill you Kaito... I can't" she said almost a whisper, "I can't." She rocked herself fighting not to break down as she held her kimono onto her.

"Can't what?" Her movement froze and words died as she heard a light voice behind her towards the window. As she turned she saw the moon beginning to rise, and in its glow a young man standing bathed in the light. Clothes once well made were now worn, and he seemed slightly haggard himself, as though he'd been through quite a bit. He watched her calmly a smirk playing on his lips, mischief and magic seemed to hang in the air around him as he ruffled his hair staring at the woman.

When his voice had hit her ears she'd darted to look up in shock, eyes rimmed red from her near to tears.. "Did they... They already let you go?" she asked voice in surprise. "They let you-" she fought to keep her voice under control, "Why are you still here baka? Do you want them arrest you again? Leave!" she nearly yelled, but came out more as a hiss.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Let me go?" His voice held amusement and he let out a slight chuckle, "Silly-" he shook his head. "I escaped... surely you know me better then that. And dear Hakuba-sama would rather commit seppuku before letting me go." At those words she winced sagging even further to the ground, face lowered unable to look up at him. He caught the movement and worry crossed his face. He took a step towards her, "Aoko?" Another step and she winced again at her name. "Aoko... what happened to you?" His voice was still calm, but he realized something was wrong with her- taking in suddenly her gaunt appearance and the pain that was echoed in her body language.

She pulled her kimono closer around her again, her eyes never lifting off the ground. She dare not look up at him, there was no possible way she could face him. Not after what she'd done... she'd betrayed him and everything they stood for. She'd let him go and there was nothing she could do about that.

More steps came and she knew he was coming up next to her. Even then it was impossible for her to move- she seemed frozen in place, trapped. She could tell he was bending down next to her, but all she managed to do was look away from him her hair covering her face in shadow.

Her breath caught as fingers traced her cheek gently, tilting her face up as he cupped it in his hand forcing her to look up. She still didn't meet his stare though she could feel the thief's fingers holding it softly. After a moment his fingers trailed down, pushing back hair with one hand and the others following down to her neck. She could feel them gently run over the area and winced when his hand dropped. She knew what it looked like- no- what it was.

She could feel him shift nervously next to her as he asked emotionless, "Did he do this?" the words hit her like knives. All the things that seemed unsaid. Slut. Whore. Worthless. Traitor. They weren't reflected in his tone but to her that was what it meant. That was what he said. Her body nearly shook from the pain.

She nodded.

"Damn him! Damn that- that bastard! This is going too far! He has no right to touch you... no right! He can take whatever grievances he has out on me, but he has no right to force you to-" she glanced at him quickly and was taken aback. He rarely showed anger, as good if not better then most samurai at holding back his emotions, yet here he was nearly shaking himself. "I swear Aoko, I'll.. Any oaths I may or may not have taken can go to the grave. This.. I'll.. I'll-"

"No."

The words were simple... cold.. ached. They came out strained, but calm, much calmer then she felt at least. "No. Don't... I... He didn't.. He didn't force me too-" she whispered her voice threatening to break. "I.. I let him." Like a weight on her neck, she felt as though she was being tortured. "He did it with my consent." No tears came. Nothing. They stayed dry but all she could thing was that he would hate her now. That she had lost him forever... but then it was after this way. He would leave.. and be safe.

"With your-" he backed away and she caught a glimpse of confusion in his eyes. She had no doubt that he probably felt completely betrayed... she'd expected that. But she still didn't have enough courage to face him, even if she hadn't been given any other choices at the time. "But you- You told him no last time... I thought you detested him..." the words were strained like he was fighting for control. "Before I-"

She hung her head even lower, wringing her hands desperately as she tried to curl up even more. He moved to touch her hair again seeing her glance away from his touch, and catching the pain etched into her face.

"You haven't told me everything" the words were soft almost forgiving. She bit her lip to a point where it almost drew blood. She couldn't tell him... "Aoko-" he said her name as his fingers crept to run through strands of her hair carefully.

"Aoko."

"He was going to kill you!" she blurted out slamming her fist to the ground. "I saw him! The executioner! They were going to have you executed right there for all to watch! They were fetching you, and he'd even hired to assassins to keep hold of you and assure you wouldn't escape! He announced it in the crowd! He said he couldn't risk you escaping... do you think he would have honestly waited this long?" Tears fell this time, shining drops that poured from her eyes onto the ground like rain. They didn't stop, and she made no motion to have them do so. "Anything people said wouldn't stop him... nothing... so... so I..." she slid to the ground this time sobs wracking her body. "I.. I accepted his betrothal- He.. he dare not execute you during the wedding period- he dare not... he dare not.." she cried out. The man moved to set a hand on her shoulder and she flinched again.

"Ao-"

"He's suppose to let you go..." she managed through her harsh breathing. "I.. I said I didn't want our marriage tainted with your death... that it would make the spirits and ancestors angry... that it was welcoming bad spirits. I.. I said that if he let you go it would be better.. that we would have more blessings..." her tears were constant now but she could make out more words. Now that she had started she couldn't stop. "He... he agreed. He said so long as you left the area and never caught here again... that that you could live. You weren't suppose to come back-" a sob wracked her painfully as she finished. "I.. I couldn't let him kill you."

The man's face was still, he was staring at her in a mix of awe and shock, "You married him to save me?" His voice was strained and his eyes were searching her, "Of all the... Aoko- you.. you shouldn't... no..." his arms slid around her and she stiffened at his touch.

"We aren't truly married yet..." she told him softly. "The official ceremony isn't complete until tomorrow evening... until then its not finalized..." she felt her tears continue to roll down her cheeks. "I... I wanted to distract him from thinking about you... incase he changed his mind or- or realized why I was doing this. You know how he is... so.. so I- I told him- I let him-" another sob wracked her and he silenced her by placing a finger over her lips softly.

"It's alright.. You don't have to tell me..." he rocked her gently in his arms back and forth voice soothing. "I've escaped remember? He didn't let me go... Leave-"

"It's too late"

"You shouldn't ha-"

"And watch him kill you!"

"If it would have saved you from this? Yes! You've sold yourself for my life! There's no equal trade in that- I.. I would have accepted death... I'm a thief- I knew the penalty when I took up my fathers search..." he hung his head in shame.

"I'm a whore-" she said in a whisper. It was harsh and brutal.. and to her the truth. "I'm a-"

"No!" he forced her to face him in his arms, "Don't you dare say that! You are no such thing!" He raised his hand to run it over her cheeks pushing away her tears. "Do you mean he's-"

The girl shook her head still unable to meet his eyes, "He was about to... before you came. But.. but two of the guards came in to tell of your escape..." she fingered her kimono still loose around her. "He.. he just-"

"Then don't you dare say such a thing" he told her cradling the girl in his arms. "Then you aren't... regardless of whatever else you may have done. "

Her eyes were shadowed and she shook in his arms, "I hate him..." she whispered into his clothing. "He's kind... and generous, and everything that one of the good men should be.. but.. I hate him.. He's stolen everything from me..."

"Shhh" whispered Kaito rubbing her hair gently.

"Everything!" she said moving to cling to the thief. She felt his fingers tilt her head up o nce more, running down to bring her face up. She still refused to look at him, but gasped as she felt his lips catch hers. She almost melted feeling his arms hold her tighter, pulling her further into the kiss, and she responded eagerly. She opened her lips just barely to draw him in. Her hands reached for his shoulders, his hair, his shirt-- anything that let her bring him closer to her.

It was nothing like Hakuba. With her betrothed it was nothing- she was like a doll, an object to be petted and kissed, she felt used after those times. This? This was like she was whole. This was filled with passion and strength- and from both sides. As the first one ended he took another, and another, moving from her lips to her cheeks, and then to her neck- she never let go- clinging for him for dear life and in bliss for the first time in weeks. Letting herself be held by the man she'd lost her heart to years ago.

When he finally stopped he lowered his lips to her ear whispering softly, "There." The words were smooth and forceful, "I stole them back for you- It is the job of a kaitou right?"

A fresh wave of tears came from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into him, "I love you" she told him. "I- I love you... only you.. no one else.. no other person... you're everything I... The thought of losing you-" she buried her face into his chest deciding then and there she would never leave those strong arms. She almost wished Hakuba would walk in... so she could leave... so she could spit in his face and tell him the truth. Show him the man she truly loved.

She could feel his hands running over her hair soothingly as he told her quietly, "It'll be alright" she felt him kiss the top of her brow gently. "You've held my heart for years..." he confided softly. "I love you.. and always have..." he brought up her face so he could kiss away her tears from the cheeks. "Always."

Her fingers could feel the smooth of his shirt under her touch, and she could inhale his scent.. spices and roses.. a rare flower that he had found shipped once from some foreign country. He'd taken an affinity to it... the scent was faint.. but yet she could still catch it on him. She buried her self further into his hold, "Stay with me" she whispered. "Please... don't leave me... don't.. stay..."

The man nodded stroking her cheek, "I told you I love you. I swear.. I won't let him lay another finger on you. Regardless of the consequences or what you may have agreed to- he will never again touch you"

"Kai- Kaito" his name was cut off as his lips caught hers again. She leaned up releasing her tight hold on the kimono letting it drop a little. He was taken by surprise when her hands moved to his haori and slowly began to pull it aside as she ran her hands over the skin underneath.

The young man pulled slightly away looking at her slightly amazed, "Aoko?" but she caught his lips almost desperate now. When she drew herself closer, she pushed the clothing back for further access letting it fall back on him. She was shaking slightly, but this time not from fear, "There's one way I can get out of this" she told him running her fingers down his chest now that the outer clothing was opened. "One..." she kissed him again causing him to stare up at her eyes watching her. "You said you loved me didn't you? " Hope gleaned in her eyes for the first time, taking the place of the tears that had been there before.

His eyes locked on hers as he watched them carefully, "You would ruin your good name? Risk doing that to your self? You would dishonor yourself?" he said it hesitantly looking at her as though she had gone insane.

"If I'm shunned then he will have to let me go-" she told him softly. "He won't take a wife whose already been had by another man- especially the night before her wedding ceremony-" she didn't need to add that he was a thief too- and her husband-to-be main adversary. For Hakuba, that would only assure that she would forever be lost from him, after all, he would never accept a woman who had defiled her self with such a man.

"Your reputation would be ruined- You know this right?" he pushed back her hair studying her face mask still in check. Yet behind his azure eyes something gleamed-

She kept his stare hope still shinning in them as she nodded, "I would rather spend one night with you and find myself condemned forever than have to sleep next to him for the rest of my life. Let him marry a woman who really loves him so he can dote on her- I- I love you" she told him almost pleadingly.

Kaito bent his head so he had access to her neck taking a light kiss, "It's not an easy life- we might never come back and we'd be traveling for who knows how many years." He kissed her again, "I can't promise we'd live well but-" he caught her lips this time pulling her into another passionate kiss. This one was filled with fire, and she could feel herself drowning in his essence. "But.. I'll take you with me. If you'll have me... If you're willing to take me... then.. then I would like nothing more then to have you at my side... my other have with me now and forever." He kissed her again as though to reassure her, unneeded by the way she clung to him.

"I would-" she said fighting for her breath- "I've- I've always wanted to. I would risk anything and everything if it meant I could stay with you." Her eyes were literally pleading.. begging him to stay. She never begged.. ever.. in his entire life, in the entire time he knew her. Not once. He let out a sigh as his emotions took hold- and in the end gave in.

Bending down once more he caught her lips, and then hesitantly reached for her kimono starting to undo what was left, before allowing it to slide off her shoulders. She gave him no resistance, on the contrary she reached up to his shoulders, and pulled him to her onto the tatami beneath them. Kissing him with all the fire and passion she could muster.

Hands entangled in his hair she smiled, feeling happy for the first time as she drowned in the kiss. Letting the thief, the man she loved, set her free.


End file.
